Blue
by Yako-chan278
Summary: "The moon, he realized, gave him a faint recollection of Kaiko's eyes. Her midnight blue eyes reflected everything, the same mysterious blue as the sky just after dusk with the twinkle of a thousand stars." KaitoxKaiko


**I wrote a thing c:**

* * *

"We're going on a field trip!"

"Yaaaaay!" The entire class burst into excited cheers and clapping, like of course any class would when they'd hear they'd be going out for a field trip.

"Where are we going, Miss Lola?" A small girl asked.

"To Coral Beach, right?" Another boy answered.

The teacher nodded. "That's right. We're going to trek through the forests and visit reserves, so make sure to pack up all your bug repellent and swimming suits."

A student looked confused. "We're going to stay there for two days, right?" He asked, scratching his head. "Where are we going to sleep?"

Miss Lola smiled. "We're going to spend the night at a chalet north of the beach. We're going to book the reservations soon so I need you all to give these forms to your parents so that they can fill them in, and then you'll have to hand it back to us." She held out a stack of papers and proceeded to distribute them among the class, one to each student. "They contain the schedule of what we're going to do in those two days, so read it carefully, and if your mommy and daddy say okay, just hand the payment to me and you'll be ready to go."

"Ah, Miss Lola!" A girl raised her hand.

"Hm?" The teacher turned to the female student. "Yes, Kaiko?"

Several pairs of eyes turned towards the blue-haired girl, but others were too busy talking among themselves. "Is it okay if I don't sleep in the chalet? My grandma and big sister have a house near Coral Beach, so is it okay if I stay with them instead? I'll still pay to come along."

"Hmm…" Miss Lola tilted her head to the side. "Well, we'll have to ask the principal, but I think it should be alright." Scanning the rest of the class, where everyone else seemed to be satisfied, the teacher nodded. "Alright, any other questions?"

"No, Miss Lola."

"Very good. I'll see you tomorrow!"

…

"Wow!"

"Look at the sand!"

"It's so serene~!"

"Look at all those seashells!"

"But this is Coral Beach…"

"And the ocean!"

"It's so clear!"

"Hey, look, horses!"

The teachers had finally managed to calm the excited flock of students down as they arrived in their destined meeting point, the drop-off area just in front of the beach. The second grade students were practically scrambling everywhere to get a view, but the teachers were forced to hold them back until they had all settled down. Finally, after calming the students down, the teachers could talk to them.

"Alright, kids." Miss Clara, one of the other teachers on duty, clapped her hands together, and about twenty pairs of eyes turned towards her, eyes that were still ready for excitement they weren't able to control. "Once everyone's here and we've taken attendance, let's all gather at the hotel and put our things away. Then, we can go out for lunch and then check out the beach. What do you say?"

"Okay!" Everyone sounded out happily.

Children scattered off in multiple directions, and the teachers jumped in shock, trying to catch all the students before they dispersed within the beach.

…

That night, a whole class of students sat around a fire, chattering excitedly with one another, teachers telling stories and singing with the class. A blue-haired boy, however, as much as he was having fun, was looking around, scanning the crowd for a certain… Blue-eyed… Somebody… There!

His eyes brightened up as he noticed here, there, seated between a few other girls next to Miss Clara, there she was. Kaiko's eyes the only thing he could see as he looked at her, and she caught him staring. He jerked, trying to look away but she had already caught him, smiling in his direction. Kaito looked away hurriedly, trying to squeeze into a conversation with his other classmates, but she was still beaming at him. He tried his best not to turn back, randomly grabbing a soda bottle from the ground and opening it, tipping it to his mouth and only then realizing it was empty. Kaiko giggled.

Mr. Leon had just finished another one of his stupid stories that the kids seemed to enjoy anyway, and the students near him were clapping and laughing. The other students were more occupied in stuffing themselves with food, chatting with teachers and talking with each other. Someone tapped Kaito's shoulder and he jumped, looking around. "Kaiko?"

She smiled at him. "Follow me."

Kaito, curious, got off the bench and slunk away from the crowd of students, slipping away into the night, bare feet on the warm sand as Kaiko led him away.

"Look."

Kaito looked around in awe. The crystal clear, sapphire blue waters of the ocean were so inviting. It was twilight, after the sun had just dipped below the ocean, where the stars twinkling in the sky cast a sparkling reflection into the waves. The ripples and waves flowed towards their small feet, breaking up into foam as it seeped into the warm sand between their toes. The smell of saltwater was in the air, one like no other. "Whoa." Kaito breathed, mesmerized by how beautiful the ocean was. Blue was his favorite color, but he never really did appreciate the ocean until Kaiko had told him to do so.

She tugged his hand. "No. Look at the sand."

"Huh?" Kaito turned. He'd expected she wanted him to be gaping at the ocean, and he was, but instead she directed his eyes to the sand. "Oh! Whoaaaa!" In the sand, just like the stars twinkling above them, lay millions of shining blue stones, too small for them to pick up by hand, but the blue stars were enough the captivate one's eyes. "What are they…?"

"Blue coral." Kaiko said softly, bending down to scoop some of the sand into her hands. A few of the sparkles appeared in her hand, along with the sand. "They get broken up by the fish in the ocean, and then they wash up here, and are reflected by the stars in the sky. You can see them in the day too, if you look really closely, but it's better at night. That's why it's called Coral Beach." She beamed at him, her eyes as bright as the stars in the sky. "They're pretty, aren't they?"

Kaito didn't know whether to be more captivated by the ocean, the blue coral or her shining eyes. "Y-Yeah…" Something scuttled past his foot, and he lifted it up. A small crab dodged his toes as it crawled past him. He crouched down and caught it in his hands. While Kaiko was gently picking her way to one of the coral pieces, Kaito pulled out the small bottle in his pocket and forced the crab inside. "Kaiko, look! It's a blue crab."

"Hm?" Kaiko turned, and looked at the crab in the bottle. "Kaito! That's mean. You should let it go."

He pulled a face. "Well, yeah, but aren't crabs usually red? Don't you think a blue one would earn a lot of money?"

Kaiko giggled. "All the crabs here are blue and white. And don't you dare sell it! That's so mean! How would you feel if you were trapped like that?"

"Hmmmh…" Kaito paused, thinking what it would be like trapped in a bottle by a huge, ugly monster, screaming for his parents. He grumbled. "Well, okay. But it's not like they'll go extinct if I take just one of them."

"It's not the matter of extinction. It's of kindness. Kaito would let the crab out, yes?"

"Well… Okay." Kaito sighed and unscrewed the bottle cap, letting the crab scurry back out onto the beach and disappear into the waves.

"Thank you. Kaito is a kind boy, I know it." Kaiko smiled.

"Hehe… Of course."

She got up. "I should go now. Grandma's waiting for me."

Kaito stood up as well. "You're leaving already?"

Kaiko nodded. "She said I shouldn't stay out so late. I have to go now, really. It was nice being here with you, Kaito."

"Ah-! Well, thanks for bringing me! I wouldn't have seen this place without you." Kaito gave her a goofy grin.

She giggled. "Well, thanks for coming with me. I'll see you tomorrow." Giving him a peck on the cheek, she turned and ran off.

Kaito faltered, watching her go before a slow smile spread across his face. "O-Okay."

…

The vast expanse of inky blackness darkened as the night went on. The sun rays had long since disappeared over the horizon to be replaced, one by one, with small points of light illuminating the sky. A low, waning gibbous moon hovered tenuously in the twilight firmament, bestowing a very dim light upon the land. It was a cool, windy night; the swaying of trees and rustling of leaves could be heard but not seen, as the encompassing darkness had blotted out all but the faintest light. Briefly, a dark, wispy cloud eclipsed the crescent moon. For a few shadowy moments, it looked like there was a halo around the cloud, a dull aura of lunar luminescence.

Kaito looked out of the window, his eyes filled with enchantment. Who knew the night would be so pretty, if Kaiko hadn't told him so? He'd been a little afraid of the dark before, but seeing the moon and the stars shine above him, he felt much braver than before.

Thanks to Kaiko.

The moon, he realized, gave him a faint recollection of Kaiko's eyes. Her midnight blue eyes reflected everything, the same mysterious blue as the sky just after dusk with the twinkle of a thousand stars. And like the time just after dusk they were full of secrets. Her eyes were snowflakes, icy and blue and so unique. Her eyes were brilliant lights that lit up the night sky.

But a different light caught his eye.

Perplexed, he turned towards the right, where a much brighter, closer light was burning not too far away from him. Kaito frowned, leaning over the edge of the window to get a closer look. All of a sudden a sharp scent filled his nose, and his eyes widened. "It couldn't be…" He jumped back into the room, bolting out of the chalet. Following his nose, and the light, he ran and ran, leaving footprints across the wet sand, praying, hoping the light wasn't what he thought it would be.

But, alas, it was.

At first smoke was all that filled his view, but as he pushed past it, he was attacked by a huge amount of heat, and he cried in alarm. The house slightly glowed in a florescent orange border, whilst being attacked viciously by angry flames. They poured out from the window, licking every corner of the house's wooden frame. Kaito screamed, and ran back to the chalet.

"FIRE! FIRE! HELP!"

Teachers awoke, students stirred as Kaito ran through rooms, banging on doors and screaming "FIRE, FIRE!"

Mr. Leon jumped to his feet, bolting out of his room. "Where, Kaito?" He urged.

"K-Kaiko's house." The blue-haired boy sobbed, pointing the direction.

The teachers ran.

Everybody ran. Oh, how they ran. One would think, seeing a group of adults and children running across the beach in the middle of the night, what are they doing? No. Ms. Clara pointed up at the balcony of the house, where Kaiko and her older sister were standing, cowering behind the huge flames. The house had reached its point, as the crest of the burning residue chained into a bigger burning fire. Mr. Leon ran towards the bottom of the balcony, holding out his hands, while the other teachers struggled to find a way into the house. "Jump, Akaiko! You first! I'll catch you!"

Kaiko looked at her red-haired sister uneasily, hands clawing at her shirt. "N-No…" She cried.

"Hurry! You won't get hurt-"

Before he finished his sentence, the wooden platform under their feet cracked, and both sisters plummeted towards the ocean. Several kids screamed in response, trying to fight their way towards their friends, but the other teachers held them back. Kaiko's sister fell first, plunging into the water, screaming and thrashing as she tried to keep her head above the water, attacked by the planks of wood falling from the house. Kaito watched helplessly as Kaiko fell head-first into the sea, and without a sound, she sank. "NO!"

Ms. Lola went after her. Another male teacher jumped after Akaiko, grabbing her just before she sank into the ocean. Ms. Lola resurfaced with Kaiko not too long later, but she had already fallen unconscious. Kaito ran towards her, tears streaming down his face. The house's love was burning into a pandemonium of flames. The sky blackened, as did his vision. All he remembered was a dusty impression of Kaiko's pale face, and the sound of an ambulance.

…

Kaito pushed past the people in his way, hearing his parents call his name, but he didn't care. He kept on running. There, that room! There she was! He burst into the room, and several people he didn't recognize turned to look at him. His parents finally came stumbling after, bowing and apologizing, as Kaito made his way to the bed.

Kaiko lay still, an oxygen mask strapped to her face and all other sorts of terrifying tubes and wires hooked up to her. "Is… Is she going to be okay?" He asked worriedly, his voice shaking. He stirred, wanting to take her hand, hold it, and tell her she was going to be okay. He held back.

The doctor stepped up to him, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder. "We're not sure, my boy. We suspect she collided with something while she fell, resulting in permanent brain damage. We're trying our best. But if she does live, she'll be a vegetable. Unable to move, speak… We… We're not sure if she'll even last much longer."

"No!" Kaito cried out in alarm, and recoiled as a million people shushed him. "But there must be something… Something you can do." The doctor fixed him with a sad look, and Kaito turned back to the blue-haired girl. She simply looked like she was asleep, without pain, even though he knew she was suffering.

The innocence showed on the sleeping face, the peaceful and serene dreams blocking out the dangers of the outside. The lines of care and toil had smoothed and virtually disappeared, the crow's feet round her eyes now but a memory. Eyelids closed against the dim light of dawn and her breathing deep and relaxed, all the muscles in her face and body were totally at peace. Not a twitch, not a spasm, barely any movement of her chest rising and falling with each intake of air such was the depth of her oblivion. This was a body totally at peace, at rest. And yet soon it would be over.

Kaito felt tears prick at his eyes. But he knew nothing could be done.

The doctor turned towards Kaiko's parents, a heavy frown denting his face, eyes possibly filled with deep sadness, but one Kaito couldn't see under his glasses. "Mr. and Mrs. Shion… I'm so sorry about your daughter. But if there's anything you can do with her, there is a place to donate organs for the poor in need. Perhaps Kaiko could-"

"Absolutely not!" An elderly lady from the back of the room, so small and quiet that Kaito hadn't noticed her, hobbled up to the doctor and prodded him, looking extremely angry. "How dare you even suggest that! I will not allow my granddaughter's body to be taken apart just for some idiotic cause! They can live fine with their own body parts!"

"Of course, ma'am, but…"

"And you!" She cried, whipping around to face Kaiko's father. "Don't you even think of having your own daughter ripped apart! I will not tolerate it! It was my fault the fire started! It was an old house, it was bound to happen! Don't do it! I will not let my granddaughter die before me!"

"Mother." Kaiko's father said calmly, gently placing his hand on his shoulder. "I think this is Kaiko's decision."

The woman looked shocked. Color drained from her face, and Kaito thought she would keel and fall over, but her son didn't appear to be concerned. "Kaiko was a good girl. She always helped other people, and she never put herself first. I think, that if Kaiko wishes to donate her body parts, it should be her choice." He walked over to his daughter, placing his hand on hers. The heart monitor started to go faster.

Kaito's chest clutched. He watched her father touch her smooth face, so still, so lifeless. It was like she was dead already. "What do you say, Kaiko? Will you do it?"

Everybody held their breath, waiting. Of course none expected that she would sit up and answer, but still, they waited for her decision. Then, at long last, just as the rise of her chest stopped, a single tear slipped down Kaiko's pale face, sparkling, just like the shining coral she had shown Kaito, and dissolved.

The heart monitor went dead. "She says yes."

…

Kaito ran, puffing and panting as she pushed past people and collided into others numerous of times. He was late. Again.

Finally he reached the gate of the school, just in time – it hadn't closed yet. But just as he entered and turned, he saw a blur of brown and blue before something crashed straight into him, and he fell backwards.

Kaito fell to the floor, rubbing his backside and groaning. "Oww… Man, watch where you're-" He stopped.

The person he had knocked into was a girl his age, with short brown hair and a red headband. Once she had opened her eyes, the worlds rolled off his tongue and he stopped speaking. "I'm so sorry." She smiled awkwardly. "I wasn't watching where I was going…"

Kaito stared at her. "…Have we met?"

She blinked. "I… I'm not sure. It feels like I've seen you before."

Kaito got up, helping the girl to her feet, a smile spreading across his face. _Those were hers. He was sure of it._ "I'm Kaito. Are you in the third grade class?"

"Ah, yes, I am. I'm Meiko." And with that, a tear rolled down her cheek. "Huh?" She wiped her eyes. "Wh-Why am I crying?" She gasped.

Kaito could only smile, and he took her hand, gently wiping her cheeks. "Don't worry about it. Let's go to class." The two children disappeared down the bend, talking to each other. "By the way, have you had an eye operation recently?"

* * *

**look Kaito didn't die**

**haha field trip more like feel trip**


End file.
